Broken Together
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Looking to the boy in the window, Kagome felt her heart clench. "Mama...who's that boy?" Rai turned her eyes to see who it was that her daughter spoke of, "his name is Akito, and he is to be the one you spend the rest of your life together with. The Gods have chosen to save him, but you must act as their Messenger, Kagome." Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Together**

 **Summary:** **Looking to the boy in the window, Kagome felt her heart clench. "Mama...who's that boy?" Rai turned her eyes to see who it was that her daughter spoke of, "his name is Akito, and he is to be the one you spend the rest of your life together with. The Gods have chosen to save him, but you must act as their Messenger, Kagome." Kagome smiled, "so we'll be allowed to play together too?!" A wistful smile graced Rai's lips, "Yes...you can both play together...for as long as you want, for as long as you think you can."**

 **Anime:** **InuYasha/Fruits Basket**

 **Pairing:** **Kagome/Akito**

 **Genre:** **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **-x-x-x-**

Rai held her daughter close, staring at the current Head of the Sohma family.

"I'm sorry Rai, please don't look badly upon Akito, for he himself doesn't have a say in such decisions, not even aware of the choice made yet."

"It's not fair, not for Kagome...and not for Akito."

"I know, but the choices made are unchangeable...besides, this may be Akito only chance at life."

"How do you mean?"

"This curse takes its Head Host when they reach a certain age, typically in their early twenties, sometimes younger, but I feel...Kagome might be able to break the curse on Akito, and perhaps the rest of the Sohma's..."

Sighing, Rai placed her daughter down when the girl started wiggling in her arms, moving to the man who was talking, Kagome watched him kneel down before her and smile. He was one of the kindest Sohma Heads, to be sure. She had the misfortune of meeting the late Head before he passed away at twenty-three and was left with a sour taste in her mouth after the meeting. "Will she be treated right?"

"I'm sure if they meet early enough, yes."

"I understand..." Rai watched her daughter and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, she would put on a brave front, for her daughter. "Come Kagome, let's be on our way. Say goodbye to Akira-Sama."

"...mama..." She ran to Rai and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs with a laugh as the two of them left the room. Kagome waved farewell to the man behind her and smiled before turning away.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Two Months Later)**

Kagome had been coming periodically throughout the last two months, meeting with the old women who liked to boss her mother around, telling her how Kagome needed to act, then yelling at Kagome when she did something wrong. "Mama...why do I have to act the way they tell me?"

Rai glared back over her shoulder, looking at the old woman who'd walked her to the door. "You'll understand when you are a little older, Kagome." Her daughter was only five, going on six in a couple more months, and they were acting like she was a teenager, who had a complete understanding of mannerisms and feminine grace.

"How much older?"

"...not much older, just a few more years..."

Kagome glanced down at her shoes as she walked towards the Sohma's Main House entrance and curiously, with the feeling of being watched, she peered back over her shoulder and stopped walking. There, in one of the windows of the Main House, was a boy who was no older than herself. Looking to the boy in the window, Kagome felt her heart clench. "Mama...who's that boy?"

Rai turned her eyes to see who it was that her daughter spoke of, "his name is Akito, and he is to be the one you spend the rest of your life together with. The Gods have chosen to save him, but you must act as their Messenger, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "so we'll be allowed to play together too?!"

A wistful smile graced Rai's lips, "Yes...you can both play together...for as long as you want, for as long as you think you can."

"I can't wait!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(A Year Later)**

Time wasn't friendly to Kagome, as with its passing, many people around her were also lost to it. The most important of which, were her mother, and Akira Sohma. Though, both had happened almost on the same day, it had been an hour difference, and the losses had killed her. She was crying fiercely in the shadows of the Sohma's Main House.

She loved her mother, and now she was alone. Her grandfather had died years ago, when she was only three, and while she did still have her brother, he was only three, and could do nothing to care for her, so the responsibility fell on her. While she wasn't related to Akira, she had seen him often during the last two years, and she knew he'd been kind, and patient with her, and was caring and happy despite the dark shadow that had always clung dangerously to him.

"Hey..."

Kagome looked up from where she was huddled in a corner, tears clinging pathetically to her cheeks. "...A-Akito... _sniff_...that's your name, right?" Her voice was broken from the many hours she'd spent crying. She had been so lost in her tears and thoughts of her mother and Akira, she didn't even know where her brother had gone. Though, she knew he'd started off in one of the old ladies arms, he'd probably made it into another one of the relatives good graces.

"...yeah...who are you?"

"My name is Kagome, I thought you would have known my name." Kagome wiped away her tears, though, that didn't put a stop to them, and it only made way for more.

"Yeah, I recognize the name. My dad mentioned you."

"Akira-Sama...was your dad?"

Akito nodded, "was Rai-Sama your mom?"

Nodding, Kagome smiled, "I've never heard her called that though. She'd always been just Rai or Mama."

Akito sat down beside her and watched the shadows on the walls run in every direction with the change of the sun. "Dad said that she and you were from a strong and holy family line. He called her Rai-Sama...so I figured she must be really important."

"...she was...at least...she was to me." Kagome felt her eyes slowly drift shut and she leaned her head down and let it touch down on Akito's shoulder. _"It's only been a couple days, but I really miss her."_

Not saying anything, Akito listened as her breathing leveled out. He'd seen the girl many times throughout the years she'd been coming to the Main House, but today, at the funeral of his father and her mother...he'd met her for the first time...how pathetic was that.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is the first chapter of one of my many FB/IY fics. Tell me what you think, nyan!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Broken Together****

 ** **Summary: Looking to the boy in the window, Kagome felt her heart clench. "Mama...who's that boy?" Rai turned her eyes to see who it was that her daughter spoke of, "his name is Akito, and he is to be the one you spend the rest of your life together with. The Gods have chosen to save him, but you must act as their Messenger, Kagome." Kagome smiled, "so we'll be allowed to play together too?!" A wistful smile graced Rai's lips, "Yes...you can both play together...for as long as you want, for as long as you think you can."****

 ** **Anime: InuYasha/Fruits Basket****

 ** **Pairing: Kagome/Akito****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort****

 ** **Rated: M****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

Kagome looked wearily around at the gardens and small bridges in front of the nice house she and the mean old lady who cared for her had just arrived at only moments ago. In front of them was a person she'd never seen before. She looked at him, or maybe he was a her? She couldn't quite tell, and that made her slightly more nervous than she already was. "Where is...Akito?"

"The young master has returned to the main house. You will see him again at the end of the year during the New Years Banquet."

"I can't see him before then?" Kagome frowned, seven years old, she was young, but not stupid. She had spoken with her mother and Akira on many occasions before their death. They had both told her she would marry Akito, be his wife, and yet… "I want to see Akito!" ...and yet she was still only a child, and could only throw a fit. The old lady beside her was a witch, or so her mother had most commonly referred to her as such.

"You are not to see him anytime before or after the New Years Banquet."

' _Wait...before_ ** _or_** _after?!'_ Kagome felt tears start to swell in her eyes before she shook her head and cleared them away. "But Mama said that I can play with him for as long as I want. She said I could!"

"Do not raise your voice, Kagome!" The elder woman snapped. "You will _only_ be allowed to see him _during_ the Sohma Family's New Years Celebration...however...that in time will change. When you turn fifteen, visitation will be mandatory once a month at _least_."

" _So many years away..._ _"_ Kagome pouted, but the conversation was clearly over.

"This..." the old woman waver her hand in front of Kagome and towards the... _person_... "is Ayame, and he will be responsible for you for the time being. How long you stay with him depends entirely on if everything works out well or not. Since he is in his last year of Highschool, you will do well to stay out of his way while he studies. Am I understood?"

To Kagome, this didn't sound like one of those questions where you had more than one right answer, "...yes ma'am..."

"Very good. Ayame, I do apologize for leaving such a heavy burden on your shoulders." The old woman bowed as low as she could in her decrepit state.

Kagome watched, looking between the woman and the one who was identified as a boy, Ayame.

"It's quite alright, madam, for truly, this is no bother." He flipped his silvery hair over his shoulders, his golden eyes met hers for the first time since she had arrived on his doorstep, and...she felt safe. Or...more like, she felt she'd be okay.

"Then I leave her in your care." She straightened and left Kagome in front of the boy.

It was quiet, and not until the old woman was completely gone and out of sight did he speak. Kneeling down before her, he smiled, "My fair princess, shall we?" He held a hand out to her and Kagome stared at it for a moment...then...she ran past it and threw her arms warmly around his shoulders. She buried her head in his neck and she cried. A warm hand touched uncertainly against her shoulder, before warmly rubbing circles against her back as he soothed her aching heart. It was only for a moment, and Ayame's eyes during that moment were wide in his shock. He was staring at a faint pink glow that had formed almost protectively around him almost as soon as Kagome had thrown her arms around his shoulders. Then, as it began to fade… ** _-POOF-_** …

"Ah!"

-x-x-x-

Ayame already knew what was to come. I mean, he was a snake! Kids were scared of snakes, or at least...little girls were. As her eyes drifted over his albino form, she tilted her head in confusion and curiosity. Holding him gently in her small hands, she carefully cradled him in her arms.

"You turned into a snake..."

"...y-yes...yes I did."

"Why?" She wondered if it was something she did. Kagome had her own secret and she and her mama had only let Akira know about it. So she didn't want to say anything, but she wondered if it was her fault that he had turned into a snake. _'My powers haven't turned people into animals before though...'_

Ayame was unsure of how to answer, if he should, or if maybe he should just call Hatori. He thought of that for a second before quickly shaking the idea away, far away. _'_ _That old woman did say I was responsible for her, but it isn't like she left me with a list of do's and don't-you-dare's...so..._ _'_ He smiled charmingly, well, as charmingly as he could in his snake form. "I guess it's time you know, Kagome. All boys...turn into animals!"

"Lie!" She yelled out before laughing all the same.

"No, no! It's true! They really do! When a cute girl hugs a boy, they turn into an animal!" He pushed strongly, trying to get her to believe what he said. Not only to provide an excuse for his own transformation, but to keep her from going near any man in the future altogether.

She was smiling and shaking her head. "Akira-Sama and Akito didn't."

"..." That deer-in-the-headlights look surfaced on Ayame's face, which on a snake was quite a curious expression indeed. A new fit of giggles escaped Kagome as she watched him give way to a sigh, "...only the strongest guys turn into animals. Akira-Sama...and Akito-Sama...their bodies _were_ and are to fragile and weak to change into animals."

Kagome frowned, "so...not all boys, only the strong ones?"

He nodded, "but listen...it'd be bad if anyone without the ability to transform found out. They might try to hurt those of us he can transform. Do you mustn't tell anyone...do you understand?"

"It's our secret?"

Smiling gently, Ayame nodded, "yeah...our secret."

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Me:**** ** **So how long has it been? Please don't expect updates so often. I have two jobs now, and I'm trying really heard not to completely crash. But I will do my absolute best to finish my stories! So don't give up on me~! ~BOWS~****


End file.
